cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Global Alliance of Defensive Nations
Category:Alliances Global Alliance of Defensive Nations: Motto: N/A Alliance Information The Global Alliance of Defensive Nations formed on October 20, 2006 and was founded by TWolfWD and Blue2000. Early Days Just a few days after the creation of the alliance the nation of Cardesnia was attacked by an aggressive nation. The attack came with no warning, So the attack hurt Cardesnia's army. Cardesnia than attacked back, afterwards Cardesnia called its ally United Australia to help. United Australia attacked and sent the enemy nation into anarchy and early the next morning Cardesnia attacked the enemy nation for the final time. Since than the war has expired. Constitution Preamble This document is the official constitution for the Global Alliance of Defensive Nations and is designed to serve the alliance and all its members. This documents articles may be amended, or abolished if needed by the high command council with approval of the Prime Minister or the Secretary of States. ' Article I. Heads of States ' The Heads of States consist of two equal positions what are; Prime Minister and Secretary of States. These are elected positions that hold unlimited terms. The Heads of States hold the final decision in any matter relating to the alliance. Article II. High Command Council The High Command council consists of Three or Five elected members depending on the size of the alliance. Once the alliance reaches at total of 30 nations than the council will consist of five elected members. A member holds a position in council for three months. Every quarter of the year there is two elections for council, the first election places three members in council than the next election places two members in council. All votes are open to the public, and for votes need a 2/3 or 3/5 majority to pass. Article III. Elections All elections shall be held in the following manner; Days one and two, nations wishing to run must place there candidacy and three nations must support them to continue in the race. Days three through five is when the actual voting occurs. Day six the winners will be announced. Day Seven the winners takes office. Article IV. Ministers All ministers are appointed by the Heads of States. All ministers shall hold different positions, their positions are set by the Heads of States but the High Command Council can dictate what that position is responsible for. Ministers hold unlimited terms but a minister can be taken out of power by the High Command Council or a Head Of States. Foreign Policies Trading The GADN will not trade with nations for any of the following reasons 1. Nations supports use of Nuclear Weapons in non defensive wars. 2. Nation is known to either attack nations without justified reasons, or is in an alliance which supports attacks on other nations or alliances without properly justified reasons. *Note, that nations who attack with justified reasons may still be traded with, and that it is solely for the High Command Council, Prime Minister, and the Secretary of States to decide.* 3. Nations that has waged war against a GADN nation at any point in time, or is in an alliance that supported a war against a GADN member. Official Alliance Website Link http://gadn-alliance.uni.cc